


Starry Eyed

by Anonymous



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Earth C (Homestuck), Ectobiological Incest, Established Relationship, Fluff, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Kissing, Multi, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-18
Updated: 2019-12-18
Packaged: 2021-02-26 09:13:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21847243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Jade, John, and Karkat go camping in the woods to relax and unwind.
Relationships: John Egbert/Jade Harley/Karkat Vantas
Kudos: 8
Collections: Anonymous





	Starry Eyed

The campfire crackles gently against the cool night air, as you sit on a log between John and Jade, and watch the embers dance. The cherry red glow makes you think about your own mutant blood, and about your ancestor's revolution. The legacy you never lived up to. You try to banish that thought as quickly as it forms, though. It's like Jade said, your ancestor failed, and you succeeded. At least you survived Sgrub, right? You frown at the thought of all your friends who didn't make it, and Jade nudges you gently with her elbow.

"Hey, you! I can see you getting stressed out about something! Stop that." Damn, and you thought Terezi was supposed to be the mind reader. "We went camping so you could get _away_ from all that! Soooo… no stressful thoughts, or I will annoy you allll night!" You groan loudly, but you know she's doing this out of love, even if you're still not used to the fact that people love you.

"Pick one, you insufferable barkbeast. Are you going to annoy me or am I going to de-stress for once in my miserable life?" John hones in immediately on your sass, and affectionately ruffles your hair. You bat his hand away, but you can't really stop him while you're in the middle of bickering with Jade, so you resign yourself to shitty hair. At least no one else is here to see your embarrassment. Jade strokes her chin, as if your question was in any way difficult and not completely fucking rhetorical.

"Hmm… that's up to you! Do you want to be annoyed all night? Or do you want to relax?" She leans in close, and you can feel your face heat up as John leans in from the other side. Their smiles are infectious, but your trademark Karkat shell is not so easily broken. John giggles, and if that isn't a universal sign that your prankster gambit is about to be driven even further into the ground, then you don't know what is.

"Maybe we should _help_ you relax, Karkat!" His voice is a little too loud and a little too close to the side of your head, but he slips his arm around your waist as he says it, and you feel your pusher trip over itself. You stand up suddenly, and salvage some small shred of your dignity when the two of them bump into each other, without you in the middle to lean on.

"Maybe you should sniff your own nook." You fire back without turning around, willing the blush in your cheeks to settle.

"I don't even have a troll nook," he points out, and damn it John you can just say nook! The troll part is redundant you little shit!

"Huh, I don't think I'm flexible enough for that!" Jade chimes in, taking it literally instead of understanding just how sick your burns are supposed to be. "Maybe if I stretched space around… or used fenestrated planes…" You sigh. There's no hope for these two.

"Maybe you just need to get good, Harley."

"Oooooh, he got you! Are you just gonna take that?" John delivers a poke to Jade's side, and she laughs, shoving him backwards off the log. You turn around when you hear the _thump_ , and Jade is already trying to climb on top of him to tickle him in retaliation. Yeah, you're staying out of this one.

You claim a seat on the now-empty log, and think back to how the three of you even ended up together. You had never spent much time talking to either of them during the game, at least not compared to the three years you spent with the people on the meteor. But then, you guess Jade didn't really get to talk to John either, since her John died. Out of the two of them, you never guessed that she'd be the one you had more in common with.

You remember the night she told you about what it was like for her growing up. You'd skimmed it yourself, of course, when you were trolling her timeline, but with her personality, you always figured she grew up perfectly well-adjusted, if a little isolated. That is, until you found out that Bec wasn't really a lusus, and her real lusus was the old, dead version of Jake who she had to stuff herself.

You could never really forget the feeling of being completely alone in the world, with only your online friends to talk to, or the feeling of being unwanted by the world. She deflects just as much as you do, too, just with cheerfulness instead of anger. You also both seem to have the same taste in men, which is actually pretty funny, you'll admit.

Your trip down memory lane is interrupted by the here and now, as Jade and John seem to have gotten most of their energy out, and are now quietly kissing. You almost point out how dirty their clothes are getting, messing around on the ground like that, but you know what? Screw it. You dismount from your high horse for once and lie down in the dirt next to them. It is absolutely colder down here than you anticipated, and you immediately regret this.

Jade and John look over at you as you settle in on the lumpy rocks and scratchy grass patches, and John picks himself up off of Jade and flops on top of you instead. Great, now both sides of you are dust-covered. He's warm, though, and the weight of his head resting on your chest feels nice.

Jade scoots closer to the two of you, and plants a kiss on the side of your face, right near the top of your cheekbone. It leaves a pleasantly cool spot after she pulls back, and you feel a contented hum in your chest.

Above you, the stars glitter like a pool of diamonds, and the quadrant symbolism almost makes you laugh. If there's one thing you've learned about human romance, it's that the whole thing can be a quadrant-blurring mess. And honestly, you like it that way.

"I've been thinking about making up my own constellations," Jade tells you, slipping a hand in yours as she uses the other to point at the sky. "See that little triangle of stars, all spaced the same distance apart?" You follow her finger, and nod. "I call that the Love Triangle." She turns to give you a conspiratorial wink, and John giggles. It's a dumb inside joke between the three of you, but you can't help but think that it's horribly romantic all the same. You squeeze her hand, and lean your head over to press your forehead against hers.

"I think it's perfect," you answer, and John stretches an arm out to pull Jade into a hug with the two of you. You put an arm around John, in turn, and stay like that for a few precious moments, listening to the sounds of the wind in the trees, and the quiet breathing of your two favorite people. "...Thanks. For doing this for me. I... _guess_ I could really use the break." You're being uncharacteristically sincere here, and to their equally uncharacteristic credit, neither of them tease you for it. Instead, you get happy smiles and kisses from both of them, and you feel like your bloodpusher is about to give out on you from the tenderness of it all.

John brushes a strand of hair out of your face, and flashes you one of his patented Dopey Egbert Grins. "I love you, Karkat!" He says, as if it's the easiest thing in the world to say. And when Jade repeats the sentiment, too, you feel like you're going to melt into a puddle.

"Yeah, yeah, I… I love you too." Alright, you're not too proud to admit you've got it bad. If this is how you die, then so be it. You file a mental note to complain about the cold, hard ground later, but for now, you take a deep breath... and just let yourself be.


End file.
